1. Field of the Invention
Applicants' invention relates generally to an aiming and shooting support apparatus, designed to assist disabled users of devices needing to be aimed, such as projectile weapons or video recording devices, but with application for all users of such devices. More specifically, it relates to a lightweight, portable, aiming and shooting device that provides hunters, photographers, and others with an easily guidable, stable, fatigue-reducing support apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is well known that holding a weight at arm's length for an extended period is fatiguing. When a person is attempting to aim a weapon, a telephoto camera, or other device requiring high degrees of stability, such fatigue can cause aim-spoiling muscle spasms or trembling. Also, persons with a disability in one arm, such as loss of use of levitator muscles in the shoulder, are unable to properly hold and aim two-handed weapons such as rifles and bows.
Accordingly, inventors have devised a number of braces that assist the user in supporting their arm as discussed below; however, these devices have a number of flaws making them inferior to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,050 issued to Herbert H. Harris on Jun. 21, 1949 discloses an armrest, which must be attached to the user's arm via an encircling strap and buckle arrangement. The arm-encircling strap and bracket are attached to a brace via a hinge, but the device does not rotate about its axis. The bottom of the brace is a friction pad designed to rest against the body or a flat work surface; however, it does not provide sufficient stability for firing a rifle or shotgun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,964 issued to Donnie R. Griffin on Mar. 18, 1986 discloses a portable gun rest. The rest has two U-shaped saddle members, one of which fits over the thigh with the other fitting under the weapon. The two saddle members are held in coaxial alignment by the same pin that adjusts the height of the rest. Only when the pin is removed and the rest retracted to its shortest height can the saddle members freely rotate about the longitudinal axis of the brace. The upper end of the device is designed to directly hold a rifle or shotgun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,867 issued to Clyde L. Vest on Oct. 4, 1994 discloses an arm steady brace (The “Vest brace”). The brace is strapped or clipped to the user's belt and then extends upward to support the user's forearm. When not supporting the user's arm, it is carried in a locked downward position, which can hinder mobility and elevates the risk of an impalement injury in the event of a fall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,931 issued to Jerry Wade Watson on Sep. 15, 1997 discloses an adjustable gun rest. Like the Griffin device, this device directly supports the weapon; however, this device improves upon the Griffin device by allowing the user to position the weapon at an angle other than parallel with the user's thigh. A set-screw allows variable adjustment of the gun rest's height, as opposed to the discrete adjustment settings of the Griffin device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,104 issued to Robert P. Breazeale, Jr. on Nov. 11, 1997 discloses a gun rest that mounts to a tree stand. The device directly supports the weapon, but is unusable except in a tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,708 B1 issued to Thomas K. M. Peterson on Oct. 23, 2003 discloses an articulated aiming support. This support directly supports the weapon and is mounted to a shooting platform or tree stand. Like the Breazeale device, the support is unusable away from a platform or stand.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for supporting the support arm of the user, both in a resting position and in a shooting position. Further, it is advantageous for the device to provide sufficient stability for firing a weapon, be freely rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the device in any configuration, is not attached to the user, and is not attached to an inanimate object.
The present invention addresses the requirement for a lightweight, portable aiming device that provides a wide range of motion without manual adjustment, reduces fatigue, and adapts to a range of shooting positions.